


silent little stars

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Lowercase
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: jungwoo, jaehyun, ramah-tamah kesunyian.





	silent little stars

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

** _in every little love; there's memory._ **

"kamu boleh nangis, kok," jungwoo meyakinkan. "boleh, hyung. aku nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa. cowok, tetap boleh nangis."

jaehyun cuma mengawang-awang. matanya tak berkedip menatap langit-langit kamar jungwoo yang temaram. jungwoo tidak melihat air mata di sudut-sudut matanya, melainkan hanya penyesalan. harapan yang sia-sia, menggantung di ujung. usia mereka memang belum usia yang matang untuk menikah, memikirkan hidup bersama, atau hidup berjalan berdua seperti tandem, tapi patah hati dalam bentuk apapun tentu menyakitkan.

"aku yang salah, jungwoo-ah."

"ya. kalau kau menyesal, boleh menangis, kok."

jaehyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "aku menyesal."

jungwoo ingin bilang, bahwa tanpa jaehyun katakan pun, ia sudah tahu apa yang salah. ia bisa mengerti jaehyun tanpa kata-kata. ia sudah mengenal jaehyun tanpa harus mendengar suaranya untuk menebak apa isi hatinya.

"aku menyesal pacaran dengannya. sia-sia saja. cewek itu pengkhianat."

jungwoo punya banyak pikiran soal itu. hyung, bukan masalah. soal yang sudah terjadi, ya terjadi. cinta ada untu sebuah pelajaran. memori. penyesalan hanya cangkangnya. di dalam, ada hal-hal yang barangkali tidak kita ketahui sebelumnya, dan bisa kita refleksi.

tapi jungwoo tidak bisa mengatakannya.

jungwoo maju, merangkul jaehyun.

"kuatlah, hyung. setelah ini kau akan bisa melihat lebih banyak hal. kuat, ya. aku bersamamu."

.

.

.

** _ happiness seeks its way, anywhere._ **

ada kebahagiaan yang terang, ada kebahagiaan yang gelap.

jungwoo menarik tangan jaehyun. berlari menuju gedung tua, dinding berlumut, tangga berkarat. ayo, katanya. cewekmu yang itu mana mungkin mau kauajak lari-lari di jam dua pagi, hyung, tambahnya. ada hal yang bisa kamu lakukan bersama pacar, ada yang tidak. jangan sesali. kamu masih punya aku.

jaehyun tampak ragu, tapi jungwoo menembus halimun tipis yang samar-samar di sudut seoul. ia bukan jungwoo yang biasa, pikir jaehyun. mungkin adrenalinnya sedang tinggi. mungkin karena hasil latihan vokalnya hari ini bagus. mungkin karena latihan menarinya kemarin sangat menarik. jaehyun akhirnya berlari mengejarnya.

jungwoo menaiki tangga berkarat itu dengan bersemangat, bunyi lempeng-lempeng di bawah kakinya berisik. keriut ngilu.

kebahagiaan itu gelap, mungkin, pikir jungwoo, karena berada di atas kesedihan jaehyun. patah hatinya. remuk harapannya. tapi, dirinya bahagia.

jaehyun juga.

lantas, mengapa perlu dipertanyakan?

.

.

.

** _simplest art tells the greatest pleasure; show me the love._ **

jungwoo mengembuskan napas pada kaca toko. toko itu sudah setengah bulan tidak buka, begitu yang dia dan jaehyun ketahui.

napasnya berbekas pada kaca, embun sedingin cuaca. jungwoo mengukir sesuatu dengan telunjuknya, lalu mundur dan menjauh. menuju apartemen, pulang dengan kaki yang pegal, bahu yang letih, tenggorokan yang kering.

jaehyun berhenti di depan kaca.

hanya ada wajah tersenyum di kaca, pada embun yang sudah samar, terhapus cepat. jaehyun menoleh, hanya menemukan punggung jungwoo yang sudah menjauh.

jungwoo tidak bohong soal aku bahagia hari ini, yang diucapkannya pukul dua belas malam di ruang latihan,

lima belas menit lalu.

.

.

.

** _every autumn breath: not only sorrow._ **

jungwoo bilang, "hyung, ayolah. suaramu pasti balik. bentar lagi kok. percaya, oke?"

jaehyun berusaha mendeham. tetap tidak bisa. apalagi menjawab jungwoo. dia cuma berjalan mengekor, mengawasi jungwoo yang berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di saku jaket; tampak puas.

"besok-besok kamu pasti bisa nyanyi lagu itu lagi. pelatih pasti maklum, hyung, sabarlah."

jungwoo melompat-lompat kecil. menjangkau ranting-ranting pohon yang bisa diraihnya.

kemudian, keisengan itu berbuah. jungwoo berhasil menjangkau ranting yang agak besar, menariknya sedikit, membuat sisa-sisa air hujan pada pohon menghujani mereka berdua. deras sekali, dalam hitungan detik.

jungwoo menatapnya kaget untuk sesaat, tetapi setelahnya, cuma ada gelak tawanya.

jaehyun, mau tidak mau, tersenyum lalu tertawa juga.

.

.

.

** _ an ode to the distant star; sing to it._ **

kebahagiaan sunyi seoul adalah satu-dua bintang yang terlihat di tengah-tengah pendar lampu cahaya kota yang hangat. di belahan lain dunia, bidang ini adalah padang cahaya yang ramai, kebahagiaan yang semarak. jaehyun menunjuk satu, "kamu boleh menamai yang itu."

jungwoo tertawa. "nanti aku bisa juga lupa. nggak usahlah. cukup nikmati bintang tanpa nama."

jaehyun menatap langit lagi. "kalau di desa, kelihatannya pasti bagus."

jungwoo mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, sesekali tumitnya membentur tembok dengan ringan. "dulu waktu aku kecil, bintangnya masih lebih banyak dari ini."

"saat di amerika, salah satu hal yang samar, yang masih kuingat, aku diajak papa ke pinggir kota. jauh sekali. ada jalur susu yang bisa kulihat di langit."

"wah, bagus, hyung?"

"yang kuingat, memang bagus. tapi aku harus melihatnya lagi biar ingatanku segar."

"banyak di internet, kok."

"ah, beda rasanya."

jungwoo diam. ia bersiul-siul, seakan-akan memanggil burung-burung yang sudah jauh pergi ke ruang mimpi-mimpi. bintang yang mereka amati meredup-redup, seperti sebuah lilin yang ringkih tertiup angin. obor yang putus asa. api unggun yang meretih lelah. tidak seperti mata jungwoo, yang masih terjaga sepenuhnya.

jaehyun menghela napas. bernyanyi pelan setelahnya. jungwoo menyahutnya, bersama-sama bernyanyi pelan dengan bisikan setipis angin.

bintang itu masih meretih.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: mohon maap lowercase, ini salinan dari write.as di hp yang diketik di waktu-waktu sunyi......trus pas udah dimasukin laptop malas ngubah.......ok my fault


End file.
